Crafter
Path to Power 1 During PtP 1, the Crafter was a ranked position whose job it was to make nonmetalic tools and goods, particularly those that required weaving or sculpting. The Crafter was also the one who was responsible for making armor for the healers, ambassador, and scout as all were primaryily made from cloth (the latter also required Kiri'su chitin). The Crafter worked closely with most of the other Ranked, but particularly the Blacksmith as she/he was key to making metal items. The first and only Crafter was Ka'hab. Assistants working under the Crafter were known as studio hands. The Crafter's studio was located next to the Healer station near the eastern entrance of Ther'avare. People who have held the rank of Crafter: *Ka'hab Path to Power 2 In the Path to Power 2 the Crafters make various things for the clan including the primary equipments for the other jobs / classes. In many ways the role of the crafter has expanded in Path to Power 2, since wood has replaced metal as the most abudant resource for making tools. Equipment Crafter´s Apron (Primary) Scissors (secondary +bonus) Sewing needle (secondary +bonus) Possible actions Create Woven Grass Basket Min lvl: 1 Amount of Work: 2 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 50 Grass Result: 1 Woven Grass Basket Create Birdcage Min lvl: 1 Amount of Work: 2 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 4 Wood, planks Result: 2 Birdcages Create Ballista Bolt, Wood Min lvl: 1 Amount of Work: 3 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 1 Wood, lumber Result: 4 Ballista bolts, wood Create Clay Pots Min lvl: 1 Amount of Work: 4 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 15 Clay Result: 5 Clay pots Create Wooden Tonfs Min lvl: 1 Amount of Work: 4 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 1 Wood, lumber + 1 Hide, tanned Result: 1 Wooden Tonfa Create Decorated Wooden Tradegoods Min lvl: 1 Amount of Work: 5 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 5 Wood, lumber Result: 8 Decorated Wooden Tradegoods Create TK-74 Min lvl: 2 Amount of Work: 6 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 5 Wood, lumber + 1 Iron ore Result: 1 TK-74 Create Warrior´s armor Min lvl: 2 Amount of Work: 7 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 2 Fabric roles, leena + 4 Steel bars + 250 Coal Result: 1 Warrior´s armor Create Crafter´s apron Min lvl: 2 Amount of Work: 7 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 2 Fabric roles, leena Result: 1 Crafter´s apron Create Overseer´s whip Min lvl: 2 Amount of Work: 7 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 2 Hide, tanned Result: 1 Overseer´s whip Create Farmer´s pitchfork Min lvl: 2 Amount of Work: 7 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 1 Wood, lumber + 1 Iron bar + 20 Coal Result: 1 Farmer´s Pitchfork Create Hunter´s bow Min lvl: 2 Amount of Work: 7 turns Class exp: TBA Skill exp: TBA Skill level: 1 (0/100) Required resources: 3 Wood, lumber Result: 1 Hunter´s bow Category:Ranks